AN ENDLESS LOVE
by nevillefan1
Summary: This is a story about Nicklaus Mikelson & his wife Princess Catalina Tudor. Catalina is the only child of Queen Elizabeth the first & her husband prince Robert Dudley


**AN ENDLESS LOVE**

**NAME:**** CATALINA ISABELLE ANNE TUDOR**

**PARENTS:**** ELIZABETH TUDOR** **& ROBERT DUDLEY**

GRAND PARENTS: KING HENRY THE VIII, & QUEEN ANNE BOLEYN

OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS: PRINCESS MARY ( aunt), THOMAS BOLEYN ( great grandfather), GEORGE BOLEYN, ( great uncle), MARY BOLEYN ( great aunt) , ELIZABETH HOWARD ( Great Grand Mother), KING HENRY VII TUDOR, QUEEN ELIZABETH OF YORK

SPOUSE: PRINCE NICKLAUS Michelson

CHILDREN : PRINCE HENRY ROBERT ( Deceased)

**PRINCESS MARY ELIZABETH TUDOR, PRINCESS ANNA ISABELLE TUDOR .**

AGE OF CATALINA: 457 YEARS OLD

AGE OF NICKLAUS: 1,026 YEARS OLD.

**My name is Catalina Tudor. I am the only surviving Child of Queen Elizabeth the first and Prince Robert Dudley. I was born on December 25, 1555. I am 457 years old but I look like I am 20 years old. My husband is Prince Nicklaus or Nicky as I call him. Nicklaus and I were married in 1580. Both Nicky and I are immortal we are not vampires. The reason I look like I am still 20 years old is because Nicky made me Immortal on our wedding night. I have the power to control the element water/ Ice; I also have the ability to read people's minds and to tell when I am being lied to. Nicky has the ability to read people's minds; he also has the ability to control fire. Nicky took the last name of Tudor when he married me. Nicky also has the ability to sense my heart beat no matter how far away we are from each other I was in the bedroom that I shared with Nicky. I was getting ready for Bed. Nicky came in to the room and came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and kissed me on my neck. I smiled when Nicky kissed me and turned around to face him. When I was facing him he said**

"Hello my sweet love".

I replied "hello my dear"

He kissed me passionately.

"I love you so much my sweet love"

"I love you as well IL mio amore Caro" {my darling love in Italian}

Then we made love for two hours  
Two months later the Royal court physician told me that I was pregnant. Later I told Nicky that I was two months pregnant. I saw his face light up with happiness. He wrapped his arms around & swung me around in his arms and started to kiss me.

"You have made me so happy."

He said when he finally set me back on my feet. Nicky kissed me again. He then asked me

"When is the baby due?"

"The babies are due on Christmas eve." I corrected him.

"Wait you are pregnant with twins?" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes I most definitely am my love"

Nicky hugged & kissed me again. He was holding me in his arms; he could see that I was sad. He said

"What is wrong my love?"

"I am all right, I just wish my mother and father were still here with us, so they could share our joy."

"So do I my love, just remember that they are watching over all of us and will protect us, one or both of your parents will help bring the babies over to this side."

In November Nicklaus and I were sitting on the couch in our palace apartments, we were reading. All of a sudden I felt the babies kick. I said.

"Nicky I just felt the babies kick.

Nicky smiled and placed his hand on my belly and felt the babies kick. He smiled again and kissed my belly then kissed me.

On Christmas Eve Nicky and I were hosting our annual Christmas Eve party. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my back. Then my water broke. Nicky was standing beside me. Klaus heard me gasp in pain; he turned to me in alarm.

"My love what is wrong are you alright?"

I nodded I replied

"I just went in to labor."

Nicky picked me up in his arms bridal style and brought me to our bed chamber. Our twin girls were born at 10:30 pm .We named our first born daughter Elizabeth Mary Tudor, we named our second born daughter Anna Isabelle Tudor. That night I had a dream about the day my mother collapsed.

DREAM: MARCH 22, 1635 RICHMOND PALACE: LONDON ENGLAND.

Nicklaus & I were walking in the garden on the grounds of Richmond palace. All of a sudden my principle lady in waiting Lady Isabelle came running towards me and Nicklaus, she was out of breath,  
"Oh my lady Thank the lord that I found you, I have been looking for you everywhere".

"What is it what is wrong, Isabelle?"

"It's your mother, my lady, she has collapsed, you must come quickly"

Nicklaus and I ran with Isabelle to my mother's bed chamber. When I saw the sight of my mother lying in her bed with her skin so pale I started crying. I ran to my mother's bedside and took her hand in mine. Nicklaus came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. Over the next few days Nicklaus and did not leave my mother's bed chamber. We ate all of our meals in her chamber. My loving and dear sweet mother passed away in my arms in the early hours of March 24th 1635. I was lying in my mother's bed holding her when she died. I felt my mother's life slip way from her When I saw that my mother had died I started to cry uncontrollably. Nicky wrapped me in his arms and hugged me while I cried. The bells that signal the death of the current monarch started to ring Klaus whispered in to me while he was still holding me in his arms

"Remember my love she is with your father and her parents now, I know they will watch over us and protect us, also remember she is no longer in any pain."

I cried off and on for the next three days. The whole time Nicky was right there by my side. At my mother's funeral Nicklaus & I were the chief mourners. During the funeral service for my mother my dear Nicky took my hand in his and kissed my hand, said to me  
"I want you to know that I will never ever leave you ma Cherri amour {my sweet love in French}"  
Three weeks after my mother passed away Nicklaus & I were crowned as the new rulers of England and Ireland. One month after the death of my Mother I was told by my doctor that I was three months pregnant. One Month after we were crowned as the new Monarchs the people of England started calling Nicklaus and I the Eternal Monarchs. END OF DREAM:

The twins received a blessing from the Tibetan monks that were from the monastery we attended. Both Nicky and I are Buddhists. Nicky and I got out of the car and walked through the monastery garden to the Buddhist temple. At the entrance of the temple I could see four people standing in front of the temple door. At first I thought that it was the monks that were standing in front of the monastery doors. But as we drew closer I saw that it was not the monks that stood in front of the monastery doors. The People that were standing there were My Mother, My father, my grandfather king Henry and my grandmother Queen Anne. When we got to the door of the temple my parents and grandparents were smiling at us. My Mother's spirit spoke to us first.

"My dear sweet daughter, we are all so very proud of you and Nicklaus."

My Father spoke next.

"Your Mother and I love you so much, we are glad you and Nicklaus finally have two beautiful little girls; your daughter Elizabeth looks like your mother, and I think your daughter Anna Isabelle looks like your grandmother Anne."

My grandmother Anne spoke next.

"Katrina I am so very proud of you and everything you have accomplished in your lifetime. I know you miss your son Robert, just know he doing alright we are keeping him safe. We want you to know we will always be with you, remember my dear the ones we love never truly leave us when they pass away as long as we remember them in our hearts. We will always be in your heart and will watch over you and your family, and protect you from harm.

My Grandfather spoke next

"Thank you for keeping your promise to me, the day I died you made a promise to me before I died. You promised that you would look after your mother and you also promised me that you would always look after England and keep it safe from harm, so thank you my dear sweet granddaughter.

He stepped forward & kissed me on the cheek. My father Prince Robert kissed the twins on the fore head and kissed me on the cheek and said a prayer for their protection in Latin.

Then they all disappeared.

My grandfather King Henry was a very jolly over weight person. He married My Grand Mother Queen Anne after his first wife Queen Katharine had passed away and he stayed married to my grandmother until the day he died.

**The day that that the twins had their temple blessing I had a short nap. While I was asleep I had a dream about the day that my oldest child Prince Henry Robert died in a hunting accident. Prince Henry Robert was born in 1576; he was 16 years old when he died.  
**  
**DREAM**** : ****RICHMOND PALACE :****JULY 5TH , 1592  
****Prince Nicklaus was arguing with his wife Princess Catalina.**

" Nicky I don't care how old Henry Robert is, I do not want him to go hunting."

"But Catalina Why can't he go hunting?"

**"Nicky he went hunting last year on his birthday and almost died." ****"But my love he didn't die, he is still alive. ****"That is because I bound his soul and life force to my own, but there is not enough time for me to prepare for the spell. to properly prepare I need two weeks, the hunting trip is planned for tomorrow." ****Nicklaus replied "my love he is not a child any more" ****Catalina Said " But Nicky he is still my ,child, and he always will be., but you are right he is not a child. ****" So will you allow him to go on the hunting trip?" ****"Yes alright he can go on the hunting trip. ****The next evening Henry Robert's friends came back from hunting. The prince's Best friend Raphael had Henry Robert Unconscious in his arms. Henry Robert was attacked by a bear. The court Physicians could not save the Prince. Prince Henry Robert Died from his injuries with his mother & Father By his side. At the Funeral Mass for Henry Robert Nicklaus friend James Sullivan said to Nicklaus "this is not how it's supposed to be Nicky , It's not the right order of things, you're not supposed to bury your children they are supposed to bury you. Catalina & Nicklaus and all of the royal family were devastated when Henry Robert Died.**

**When I awoke from my Nap I looked at the time on my alarm clock. When I saw what time it was. I got up out of bed and walked towards the twin's nursery. When I walked in to the Nursery I saw Nicky asleep in the rocking chair with Elizabeth who was also asleep. I smiled at the sight. When I looked towards baby Anna's bassinet I saw something unexpected. I saw Henry Robert Holding Baby Anna in his arms. Anna was smiling at her brother. Henry Robert was smiling at baby Anna. He kissed Anna on the forehead and then gently laid her in her bassinet. Then he walked over to the rocking chair where his father and other baby sister were still fast asleep. He kissed both of them on the forehead. Then he walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. Henry Robert Kissed me on the cheek and said.**

"I love you mamma, I love all of you, remember I will protect and watch over all of you, Good bye momma. Henry Robert then Disappeared


End file.
